


Tell Me

by cuddleslutloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), M/M, Public Sex, Top Thor (Marvel), Trans Loki (Marvel), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleslutloki/pseuds/cuddleslutloki
Summary: Loki usually gets what he wants, and Thor will be no exception.





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> For those curious: I, the writer of this fic, am a trans man.

The club was filled wall to wall with people packed in shoulder to shoulder. Music filtered in from the main stage in another room, just a low rumble on this side. Loki weaved his way through the crowd, uncaring of who he bumped into and whose drinks were spilled. His eyes stayed on his destination.

Thor Odinson stood in a private booth at the back wall. His hair was tied back as usual, ponytail sitting low at the back of his head. He had a thigh-length red wool coat on over a button down shirt and slacks. Part CEO and part crime lord from the looks of him. He was perfect. There were two men standing in front of the booth, and a woman inside. Normally Thor had three men, so the other must have been off somewhere scouting for prey. In the underbelly of the world of fortunate sons Thor was well-known. Insatiable, rough as he was sweet, and difficult to keep hold of. No one could get him to stay for more than two or three good sessions. Loki had faith in himself.

He walked right up the velvet cordon and met Thor's eyes directly. His outfit was designed to inspire hunger, a deep vee neck t-shirt that clung to his sides and a pair of black jeans that hugged his strong thighs. There was no way Thor would know him or recognize him, and that was all the better for Loki. The man on Loki's right turned and looked at Thor, who nodded with a small grin in Loki's direction. The barrier was lifted and Loki walked in and eased himself directly into Thor's personal space.

Thor smiled until he noticed the bright yellow band on Loki's right wrist. His smile fell and he shook his head.

“Never mind, you're too young.” His tone was dismissive, and he looked back out the crowd, shutting down. Loki expected that.

With a grin dripping in sugary sweetness Loki laughed. “I didn't think you'd be so foolish.”

Thor's head snapped back him, eyes wide then narrowing. “Excuse you?”

Loki tilted his head and bared his neck, his long hair sliding back over his shoulder. “You don't even know who I am or what I want and you're ready to send me away. It's such a snap judgement, I didn't expect it from you.”

The woman behind Thor was smiling and trying to keep from laughing as Loki spoke. No one talked to Thor this way. He was a huge presence physically and in his personality, intimidating to even the most seasoned business tyrants. Broad and tall, built like a god and a temper to match.

Thor scoffed and downed the rest his drink, shaking his head when the woman behind him made to grab the empty glass for a refill.

“How old are you?” Thor asked.

“I'm twenty.” Loki replied easily, leaving off that his birthday was in two weeks. He would get this on his own without excuses or enticements.

“Well, I'm thirty-three and you're too young for me.” Thor’s attention didn't waver this time when he tried to dismiss him and Loki relished the victory he was earning.

The longer he could keep Thor focused on him, the better his chances of keeping Thor for his own.

“Oh hardly, you just think I'm some sad twink looking for a sugar daddy.” Loki reached out and ran a finger along the exposed skin of Thor's throat. “I can't blame you for the assumption, but you really ought to ask who I am.”

Thor raised an eyebrow but didn't push him away. “Alright, who are you?”

Using his free hand Loki pulled his wallet out of his pocket and flipped up the flap with his ID. He watched Thor read his name and barely kept from smiling when Thor's eyes widened before settling again.

“Well, you certainly don't need a sugar daddy.” Thor's voice was warming to him and he turned to cage Loki in against the wall. “Now I know who you are, so what do you want? Surely you could go home with anyone in the building.”

Loki slipped his wallet back into his pocket and leaned further into Thor's space. The width of Thor's body blocked him off from the rest of the bar and he so wanted to feel the weight of it on top of him.

“I'm very picky, my tastes are difficult to satisfy.” Loki trailed his fingers from Thor's neck to the top button of the shirt barely containing nearly inhuman amounts of muscle, undoing it while he licked his lips.

Thor chuckled and reached out to grab Loki's waist. “I suppose I should take your interest as a compliment, then.”

Loki nodded and undid another button. “You should. I'm hard to please.”

A wicked leer filled Thor's smile. “Oh, I'm sure I can manage. I'm more worried about whether you could keep pace.”

Loki grabbed Thor's hand and guided it from his waist to his crotch, pressing it close. Thor's brows drew together, his fingers digging in and making Loki grunt from the pressure.

Thor licked his lips and flexed fingers, feeling Loki through the tight fabric of his jeans. “You're…?”

“A very unique kind of man. One that can withstand your teasing.” Loki rocked against Thor's hand and felt himself throbbing as Thor kneaded his flesh.

Thor took a deep breath and pulled his hand back just enough to open the button fly of Loki's jeans, then reached in. His fingers slipped into Loki's folds and felt the wetness there, mostly lube that Loki slicked himself with before leaving his apartment. Loki sighed and nuzzled Thor's neck as his body was explored.

He pressed kisses to Thor's throat and looked out over Thor's shoulder to see the third man back at his post. No one else was sought for the night. Victory.

Thor leaned back and exposed Loki to the bar, then started rubbing his cock with two fingers. “You're so hard for me.”

Loki smiled and reached down to grab the bulge in the front of Thor's trousers. “I could say the same to you.”

The length of Thor's cock throbbed when he squeezed it, and Thor rubbed him harder for his efforts. Lips brushed against his ear, Thor's voice a low rumble that warmed him from the inside out.

“I want to see you cum, unless you don't want to risk being seen.” Thor's fingers stroked over him with surety, precise and quickly maddening.

Loki moved his hands to Thor's neck and gave himself over. “We're already being watched. There's a man at the bar in a leather jacket, drinking a martini. He was standing next to me in line, flirting while I was waiting to come, oh, come inside.”

Thor looked to the bar, then back at Loki, hand working even faster to bring him off. “And he held no interest to you?”

Loki laughed and shook his head. “I knew what I was here for, he's not it.”

“So you came for me?” Thor worked him over in fast circles that almost made Loki's knees buckle.

“I'm about to, keep going.” Loki grabbed Thor's shoulders and closed his eyes.

Each pass of Thor's fingers was that much more intense, and he moaned when Thor kissed him. His sounds were muffled by Thor's lips, but he knew he was still heard. They weren't even trying to hide and Loki loved it. There were sure to be eyes sliding over, more and more people noticing the more this went on. Loki wanted to be displayed and lavished with attention.

Thor licked and kissed up and down his neck and Loki groaned, hips rolling to rub himself against Thor's fingers as they stroked him. His legs were shaking, tension building between his hips. He held his breath and pulled Thor's face up, opening his eyes to watch Thor's reaction. The single minded focus Thor had on him made the rest the bar disappear.

Loki panted then held his breath again, lungs burning and cock throbbing. Oh, he was so close.

Thor pressed their foreheads together and wrapped an arm around him. Blood was rushing in Loki's ears and heat was rolling up his spine. His lips parted and Thor shoved his tongue inside, then he split his fingers and pulled on Loki's cock and that was it. The pressure burst and his knees buckled. Euphoric pleasure flooded his system, making him feel too light. He was throbbing and so, so slick as he barely kept from yelling. Thor held him up with one arm, his gasping moans swallowed with greed.

He grabbed Thor's wrist and whimpered when those thick fingers pulled out of folds. Thor didn't remove his hand, instead he cupped Loki's sex, feeling the pulsing of his orgasm.

Loki calmed slowly, smiling and kissing Thor deeply. The world came back and Loki looked out the see several people openly staring, but the man from the bar was gone.

Thor pulled his hand free and wiped it on his own trousers. “Let's go.”

Loki buttoned his fly and took Thor's hand, glad to be led away. “Where?”

“My house.” Thor said.

The crowd parted around Thor easily and then they were passing through a hallway lined with bouncers. They walked out a door at the end to a private parking lot. Thor dragged him over to a sleek red car and opened the passenger door for him. Loki smiled and buckled himself in, relaxing into the leather seat as Thor slid into the driver's side and quickly tore out of the lot.

The city passed them by in steaks of light and a few loud honks when Thor ran lights and cut people off. Loki laughed when one of them screamed and looked over to see Thor smiling. He knew he was better than other people and he didn't bother hiding that. That was why Loki liked him and what had initially drawn his attention the first time he saw Thor, only a teenager at the time. Most men who thought themselves better than others were pathetic and covering their insecurity with arrogance. Thor didn't have to, he was just more than other men. Stronger, better instincts, quicker to strike. How many times had Loki heard his father cursing _that fucking Odinson_? Enough to make him want.

Soon enough the packed blocks melted away to suburbia, and Thor took quick turns to his neighborhood. His property was entirely fenced and with a quick press of a button the gate slid open for them. The house itself was set back and hidden by rows and rows of trees. Loki preferred it to his apartment already. No sharing walls, and all the privacy one could want while still being reasonably close to the city.

The house was more modest than expected, but lovely all the same. Three floors, red brick, and a massive porch. Inside the garage Loki saw two other cars already parked. He waited for Thor to let him out, smiling at the hand offered before taking it. Once standing Thor closed the door and then pressed him against it to kiss him.

He rolled his hips and felt Thor still half-hard against him. Loki broke the kiss and offered Thor his neck. Thor bit him, then sucked the skin hard, surely putting a mark on him. Good.

“Won't your lawyer be upset about this?” Loki asked.

Thor laughed against his skin and pulled back. “My lawyer is upset about a lot of things, I'll be fine. Besides, the deal is already done.”

Loki ran his thumb over Thor's bottom lip. “Do you know why I agreed to the buyout?”

Thor shook his head. “Why?”

“Because my father's will forbid a merger. He never considered I would simply sell the company.” Loki began pulling away, grabbing Thor's hand. “But that's enough business. If we wait much longer that poor beast is going to start hurting.”

Thor laughed and took him inside, passing by the kitchen and living room and going straight for the stairs. Loki knew there had to be a bedroom on the ground floor, probably a guest room, used for one night stands. The bedroom Thor took him to was definitely his actual bedroom, mail strewn on a dresser and a shirt hung up on the door to the bathroom. This was personal. Loki relished his conquest and kicked the door shut behind them.

Huge, warm hands were all over him, feeling him and stripping him. The shirt went first, and Loki let himself be seen as Thor gently traced his scars. There was no feeling in the skin yet, if there ever would be again, but he liked seeing Thor touch them. He reached out and undid the rest of the buttons of Thor's shirt, openly staring as Thor slipped it and his coat off.

“It’s a crime to hide all this in a suit, Thor.” Loki pinched one of Thor’s nipples and tugged on it, grinning as his pec jumped and he gasped.

Thor only chuckled in response and opened Loki’s jeans for the second time that night. His thumbs hooked over the waistband and he dragged the tight fabric down Loki’s legs as he went to his knees. They shared a look, Thor’s eyes dark and wicked, then Loki watched Thor lean in and suck his cock.

“Oh, fuck.” Loki let his head fall back and slid his hands down to Thor’s head. “You’re good at this.”

Thor hummed and sucked on him gently, making him fully hard. Loki felt empty, his hole and ass both clenching on nothing. As much as he wanted to be filled, he enjoyed focusing on the feeling of Thor’s tongue and mouth. Most men who tried to blow him would suck too hard and he would have to push them away. This, though, this was perfect. The pressure was just right, making his hips roll and sway as he held Thor’s mouth right where he wanted it.

Loki looked down at Thor and couldn’t help thrusting against Thor’s tongue. He was dangerously beautiful like this, on his knees, mouth open and pressed right up to Loki’s cunt. Then he flattened his tongue and just held it where it was. The smile on Loki’s face had to be almost crazed, he was sure, but his arousal was twisting up with his excitement as Thor asked to be used.

“I’d heard you fucked your partners to exhaustion, but this is so much better than I could have hoped.” Loki reached down and pulled the band from Thor’s hair, then tangled his fingers into it and started rubbing himself on the tongue offered to him.

Thor didn’t keep still as Loki fucked his face, he moved in sync with the motions of Loki’s hips with his tongue. There was an easy give and take of power that Loki knew he was growing to love too quickly. Such a powerful man kneeling for him, tasting him and sucking him. It was glorious. Loki was going to cum even more quickly than the first time but he was fine with that. By the morning Thor would have each of his holes and Loki might actually be sated for once in his life.

Loki moaned and chased his pleasure, hips snapping forward so quickly that Thor couldn’t follow. He stuck his tongue out so that it flicked across Loki’s cock with each thrust.

“Oh, keep doing that, fuck, just like that.” Loki’s eyes slipped shut and he let the last of his restraint fall away.

He was almost ripping Thor’s hair out, holding him so close that he probably couldn’t breathe. Loki thrust harder and harder each time his hips bucked. It felt like static rolling over his skin, bright and overwhelming him so quickly, better than anything he’d ever felt.

Loki panted harshly and looked down at Thor, he could feel himself about to cum and he wanted to watch Thor when he did. Thor’s eyes were closed but his hands found Loki’s thighs even so. That small touch was enough to push Loki over.

He shouted and stumbled as he pitched forward, but Thor caught him again. Cold air rushed onto his cunt when Thor pulled back and the drastic shift in temperature made him sob.

“Fuck, fuck!” Loki grabbed Thor’s hands, holding them as Thor stood again.

The lower half of his face was soaked, his beard coated with Loki’s slick and whatever lube was left. His skin was flushed and it made his eyes look even brighter. He smiled and reached around to Loki’s ass, taking it in his hands and kneading his skin with a touch just harsh enough to make Loki keen.

“Do you need to rest?” Thor asked, voice soft and warm.

Loki shook his head. He felt like he was filled with honey, sweet and dripping.

“Fuck me.” Loki kicked his shoes and pants off the rest of the way, glad to finally be naked.

He pulled away from Thor’s embrace and walked to the bed. The insides of his thighs were wet, and he could feel just how slick he was with every step. Thor watched him crawl into the bed, pulling back the blankets like they were his own. Loki smiled and slipped in, picking what he knew was Thor’s side if the phone charger plugged into the wall was any indication.

After a moment Thor stripped the rest of the way, his cock standing straight up and turning an angry red. He walked to Loki with slow steps and paused at the edge of the bed.

“You look good here.” Thor said, licking his lips as he ran his hand down Loki’s arm.

“I’ll look better in the morning with your cum dripping out of me.” Loki settled further in the bed and pulled on Thor’s arm.

Thor came easily, a loose grin on his lips as he climbed under the blankets and settled between Loki’s legs. He pressed chaste kisses to Loki’s chest, then trailed them up to Loki’s neck, biting the mark he made back in the garage. At the same time he rifled through the bedside drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube. Loki grinned and rubbed his hands across Thor’s shoulders.

“Come on, I’m wet enough, fuck me.” Loki dug his fingers into Thor’s arms and locked his ankles around Thor’s back.

Thor laughed and pushed up, reaching down to grab himself and ease his way into Loki’s heat. Fuck he was big. The head spread Loki’s cunt open so wide it burned and after that the shaft slid in and in and in until he could feel Thor bumping against his cervix. Loki’s breath stuttered and he was gripping Thor’s shoulders tight enough to bruise.

They stayed like that a moment, Thor unable to stop his groaning as he moved his hips in little circles. If Loki hadn’t already been soaked in lube and from cumming twice he wouldn’t have been able to take it. That he knew for sure. But damned if it wasn’t perfect like this. He was loose and sloppy-wet and Thor was filling him until it felt like there was no room left in his body. They’d barely started and Loki already wanted Thor to fuck his ass. It would take four fingers to get him open enough and he was craving it.

Thor’s forehead dropped to his, a shallow thrust making them both moan. “Goddamn, Loki.”

Loki nodded and hitched his legs as high up Thor’s sides as he could. The burning was gone, replaced by the feeling of his own pulse beating like a war drum in tune to the throbbing of Thor’s cock. Thor was gentle to start, his thrusts slow and measured. Loki appreciated it. For all his talk, he hadn’t realized just how huge Thor would feel inside him, and he definitely needed the time to adjust.

After a moment Loki relaxed and Thor moved faster. The round wouldn’t last like this, but that was fine. Thor’s arms were shaking and his groans were turning into growls.

Loki smiled as Thor let go, burying himself in the wet heat of Loki’s cunt with abandon.

“Started to hurt, didn’t it?” Loki said, his breath punched-out and voice thin.

Thor huffed a laugh and pulled one of Loki’s legs onto his shoulder. “Couldn’t be helped, I had to taste you.”

The new angle was incredible, hitting something so perfectly that all Loki could do was hold on and take it. His eyes rolled up into his head and his back bowed. He couldn’t cum again yet, but he would gladly take more of this until Thor emptied inside him.

Thor turned his head and bit into the meat of Loki’s calf, nostrils flaring and hips snapping wildly. Loki watched sweat drip down Thor’s neck and shoulders, the twitch in his jaw, the way his brow furrowed and his stomach trembled. Desperation.

Loki slid his other leg up until Thor put that one over his shoulder too. He grabbed Loki’s hips and nuzzled the crook of his knee. The tender gesture made something in Loki break, just a bit, and he reached out to wrap his fingers around one of Thor’s wrists.

Each thrust went harder than the last. Thor looked down between their bodies, watching his cock as Loki’s body took him again and again.

“Oh, fuck!” Thor’s fingers were pressing bruises into him and Loki gave himself over to it gladly.

Thor groaned and grit his teeth, hips snapping once, then twice, and finally burying himself with a rough shout. His cock throbbed as he filled Loki up, twitching and pulsing. Loki sighed and relaxed into the pillows.

After a few harsh breaths Thor gently pulled his hands away, a slight tremble in his fingers, and pulled Loki’s legs down. He stayed buried until his cock began to go soft, then pulled free in one slow slide. Loki hissed against it, over-sensitive and tender. They’d have to go slower on the next round.

They looked at each other, matching smiles curling their lips. Thor started laughing and his head fell back.

“Damn.” He said as he scratched his stomach. “I’m glad you didn’t let me turn you away.”

Loki looked over and realized that stupid yellow band was still on his wrist. “Speaking of, please tell me you have a pair of scissors.”

He held his hand up and Thor chuckled, then reached back into the bedside table to retrieve a pocket knife. In a quick movement he sliced the paper free and tossed it into a nearby bin. The knife went back into the drawer but Loki was already thinking of so many fun games that could be played.

Thor sighed heavily and collapsed next to Loki in the bed. His hands had finally stopped their trembling as they once again traced Loki’s scars.

“How long has it been, if I might ask?” Thor’s hand settled on his sternum.

Loki covered it with his own. “About eight months since surgery, but I began transition when I was a teenager.”

“Can I ask another question?” Thor pressed a kiss into his shoulder.

“I suppose, while I’m still in the afterglow.” Loki lifted one leg and rolled his ankle.

“Why me?” Thor curled into his side, hooking a leg over Loki’s.

Loki sucked on his lower lip and considered the question. “Ask me again in a month.”

Thor raised an eyebrow. “You’re confident.”

Loki leaned over and kissed him. “Tell me I have reason not to be.”

Thor smiled and pulled him closer, but didn’t say he was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self-indulgent on my part and I hope you all enjoyed it lol. Self-edited so any mistakes left are all me. *thumbs up emoji*


End file.
